dust514fandomcom-20200223-history
Corporations
Description Corporations (or 'corps') are EVE Online and DUST 514's version of guilds or clans, however corps have a much deeper role in New Eden then they do in other games. This is because when a new character is made, they are automatically placed in one of the many NPC corporations usually depending on race and bloodline. In EVE Online, there are many things that require a player owned corporation, such as erecting a Control Tower. The leader of a corporation is known as the CEO. CCP has announced that EVE players and Dust players will be able to in the same corporation regardless if the CEO an EVE Online or DUST 514 player. Required Skills In order to form a corporation, you need the Corporation Management skill. Upon training level I, this will allow you to form a corporation with a maximum of 10 members, in order to have more members in your corp, you need to train Corporation Management higher to a maximum of 50 members, then you will need to train the Megacorp Management skill which will add 50 members per level which at level 5 will bring your corp's maximum member limit to 300 members. If you wish to go beyond this, you will need to train Transstellar Empire Control which will increase the maximum member limit by 200 per level bringing the total maximum to 1300 members. In EVE Online, there is another skill called Sovereignty which can increase the limit further but currently there is no such skill in dust 514. The active CEO must have the required skills in order to either form the corporation or accept more members Forming a Corporation Once you have the required skills you are then ready to form a corp. Unlike other games, there is no minimum player limit needed to for a corp. Forming a corp costs 1.5 million ISK, if you are forming a corp through EVE Online, you will need to be inside a station. Corporation Roles The most recent update for DUST 514 included a few new capabilities for corporations. The new roles in corps. are very similar to what you might find in other MMOs and browser games on the computer. Some might find the addition of these roles as purely aesthetic, or a distraction. But for players who take their corporations and the teamwork needed to sustain them completely serious, then the roles might become a way to stress trust and similar motives while on the battlefield. The new roles are as follows: * Accountant: This role has the ability to transfer ISK out of the corporation's wallet, as well as monitor the corporation's wallet transactions. * Personnel Director: Personnel Directors are charged with growing a corporation’s membership. They have the ability to accept applications received by the corporation from other mercenaries. * Terrestrial Combat Officer: Charged with organizing your corporation’s ground fighting forces, Terrestrial Combat Officers can join all of the corporation’s battles, bringing members of their squad into the battle with them. Those being brought into battle with the squad do not need to be members of the TCO’s corporation, nor do they need to have this role themselves. * Terrestrial Logistics Officer: Terrestrial Logistics Officers are responsible for managing a corporation’s terrestrial operations and logistics. This includes things like managing district-reinforcement windows, district surface infrastructure, and clone stocks on corporation districts. TLOs can also initiate attacks by either moving clones from an owned district to one held by another corporation, or by purchasing a clone pack from Genolution. These roles may not have an impact on the game itself, but they certainly add the finer points to controlling an all powerful corporation. Player Corporations Player Corporations are corps run by the mercenaries in game. They can be small groups or large scale galactic empires. NPC Corporations Currently CCP has announced 8 NPC corps on their site however many more can be found from looking at Mercenaries' character sheets. When you create a character, it is automatically placed into a NPC corporation, leaving a corp also places it into a NPC corporation. Algintal Core Originating as a military unit seconded to corporate interests studying the behaviour of rogue drones in the Algintal constellation, the Algintal Core have maintained a clinical care and attention in everything they do, even after cutting formal ties with the original research effort and Federation military alike. Exposure to the realities of corporate life has inevitably added a certain cynicism to the attitudes of the founding operatives, which has served them well as suppliers in the military services sector. Amarr Templars The business interests of the secretive Emperor Family rarely come under close scrutiny but their involvement in the establishment of the Amarr Templars mercenary company could hardly escape the attention of the wider Empire. Keen to convey an image of austere piety and ruthless loyalty, the Templars are a favourite with those corporations wishing to carry out 'hostile takeovers' of facilities on Amarr planets. Archangels Operating from the heart of the Curse region, the Angel Cartel is today the largest and best organized of the space-based criminal factions. The Angels are divided into several groups, each with a very special function, led by the Dominations. In the century they've been lurking in deep space they have stolen, plundered, or sabotaged countless number of ships, and kidnapped, molested, or murdered thousands of people. The Angels recruit members from all the races, and are thus not bound to any one zone of operation – their influence spans almost the entire known universe. Many believe that the Angels got their power by uncovering lost technologies hidden in ancient Jovian homes now infested by the Angel Cartel. Arkombine The Arkombine are a splinter group of disillusioned clone soldiers. Betrayed by the nations they swore to serve, they now seek independence and a way out of this life. Their ranks are comprised of clone soldiers from all four of the major factions. Blood Raiders The Amarr Empire has had its share of religious cults and fanatics in the past, but few have been as successful, or been feared as much, as the Blood Raiders. The Blood Raiders are a sect of an ancient cult called Sani Sabik, which uses blood in their rituals. The Blood Raiders believe that cloned bodies have “purer” blood than other bodies, and this explains why they operate mainly in space, attacking unwary space farers and draining their bodies of blood. The Blood Raiders are led by the fearsome Omir Sarikusa, who has remained on top of the DED most-wanted list for many years now. Under his leadership the Blood Raiders have become more organized, and they have established several bases in the Bleak Lands region. Bragian Order Tracing their roots back to an ancient order of gladiatorial fighters, the Bragians are notorious for their brutality and will to survive against all odds. As one of the few licensed mercenary corporations working within the Amarr Empire, the Bragian Order is regularly called on by Amarr Holders and mega-corporations for special jobs, regardless of their reputation for atrocity. Well understanding the trade of fighting for coin, the Bragians care for little besides their reward for victory in battle. Circle of Huskarl The Minmatar organizations known as 'circles' are formed for as many purposes as corporations or societies found in other nations may be, and the Circle of Huskarl specialized in providing bodyguards to any who could pay their price. As the fledgling Minmatar Republic expanded and developed, the Circle's services began to be especially called for by visitors from other nations and corporations. Exposure to the ways of interstellar corporations, and the allure of incredible profits, soon led the Circle of Huskarl to diversify into mercenary services. Crux Special Tasks Group In April YC108, following certain archaeological discoveries in the Crux constellation, the Gallente Federation assembled a special tasks group reporting directly to the Federal Intelligence Office. Whatever the Crux discoveries amounted to has never been made public and those who led the expedition are currently listed as working for the Federal government in various confidential roles. The Crux Special Tasks Group was eventually privatized under Federal directive and licensed to carry out paramilitary operations in the corporate security sector. Guristas Formed by two former members of the Caldari Navy who go by the names Fatal and the Rabbit, the Guristas are a constant thorn in the side of the Caldari State. The Guristas are traditional pirates in the sense that their operation is not based around some creed or ideology, but rather plain and simple greed. The Guristas have bases close to Caldari space and from them they embark on daring raids, often into the Caldari State itself. Though the Guristas are considered more honorable than many of their counterparts, they are still extremely dangerous and not to be tampered with. Imperial Guard Once comprised solely of conscripts from the Sarum family’s personal armed forces, the Imperial Guard has in recent times bolstered its ranks with an alarming number of recruits, all volunteers of exceptional commitment to the faith. In a short time the Guard has grown from a small detachment primarily responsible for the Empress’ security to a fully fledged battle company. Currently its recruits are the only Amarr soldiers actively participating in the Templar program. Mordu's Legion The origin of Mordu's Legion lies in the Gallente-Caldari War, when a group of Intaki military personnel sided with the Caldari. The Intakis were put into a separate unit with a Caldari officer named Mordu. After the war the Intakis settled in Caldari space, but unwillingly became entangled with Caldari locals in the Waschi Uprising. Mordu's Legion was formed at that time as a mercenary fighting force, and it continued even after the uprising. The Legion is loosely associated with the Caldari Navy, but it is for the most part independent. Mordu's Legion is commonly hired by companies to protect valuable assets outside empire space, like Outer Ring Excavations, which pays them handsomely to patrol the Outer Ring region. Osmon Surveillance As with many mercenary corporations authorized to carry out planetary operations by the Caldari Executive Panel, Osmon Surveillance began life as part of the personal army of one of the great families of the Caldari State: the Osmon, owners of the Hyasyoda megacorporation. Now rumored to have gone rogue, but retaining Caldari corporate status, the infiltration and black operations wing of the Osmon family militia has turned into a ruthless mercenary corporation willing to take any job from any client. Royal Uhlans Founded by veterans of the Royal Khanid Navy and its Uhlan mechanized infantry regiments, the Royal Uhlans hold themselves loyal to the martial ideals of the Khanid Kingdom and its people. Since the rapprochement between the Kingdom and the Amarr Empire, the Uhlans have increasingly been seen on Empire holdings and are a well-regarded alternative to the existing Amarr mercenary companies. Rumor has it that the business-oriented Tash-Murkon house especially favors them as a go-to force for deniable ops Seituoda Taskforce Command Founded by the reclusive Seituoda family, the mercenary company that bears their name is believed to be controlled by one of the losers in a bitter family war for supremacy over the military-industrial powerhouse that is the Wiyrkomi mega-corporation. While some of the contracts lately fulfilled by the Command may have tarnished the Seituoda reputation for honour, the unimpeachable reliability of their word has, if anything, been enhanced by the lengths to which its mercenaries go to complete a job. Serpentis Corporation The Serpentis Corporation was founded a few decades ago by V. Salvador Sarpati. At first it was engaged in hi-tech research, but with time its ties to the underworld grew and the Serpentis research stations, scattered around in remote areas, became infamous pirate havens. Sarpati made a deal with the Angel Cartel early on to provide protection for his stations, and the duty was taken on by the Guardian Angels. Both sides have prospered enormously from this deal: Serpentis can operate in peace, and the Angel Cartel gets access to their illegal research efforts. It is strongly believed that Serpentis is the main developer and manufacturer of illegal neural boosters, especially since Sarpati's father was a renowned specialist in that field. The home of Serpentis is in the Phoenix constellation in the Fountain region. Templis Dragonaurs The Templis Dragonaurs are an ultra-nationalist Caldari terrorist organization whose origins date back to the Tikiona States. They are the most anti-Gallentean political entity in New Eden, and were secretly involved in the destruction of Nouvelle Rouvenor. Rumor has it that Tibus Heth was a member of this organization for six years, although it has never been officially proven. Villore Sec Ops In the wake of the infamous Elarel massacre, the Quafe megacorporation, hugely embarrassed by the incident, dismissed almost the entire upper echelon of its security division. These men and women promptly formed their own private security company and, forced into taking jobs most would not by the taint of their failure at Elarel, rapidly gained a reputation for absolute ruthlessness and total dedication to getting results for those giving them contracts. The board of Villore Sec Ops now presides over one of the most important mercenary contracting organizations operating in Gallente space. Zumari Force Projection Standing somewhat above the internecine fray of the Caldari megacorporations and great families, Zumari Force Projection represents a cold and implacable focus on getting the job done, and collecting on its contracts. Founded by the famed Navy commander Minato Zumari, the tactical organization of the mercenary company is almost indistinguishable from Caldari State military structures. Nevertheless, this is seen as nothing more than efficiency by the Zumari board, and is secondary to the pursuit of profit by the company. de:Corporations Category:Corporations Category:Corporation Management